Dangerous Game
by 001001000110
Summary: Lovino is never in trouble for having one night stands. However, it certainly gives him a problem when his partner is a high school student, even more so if he's involved in a same dangerous game he was playing. Mafia!AU, yaoi, smut, RussMano. Written for Silan Haye. Please read and enjoy.


Lovino took slow steps approaching the bar, taking his surroundings as he walked. The club was as crowded as ever and Lovino smiled slightly. He had taken a liking into this particular club, mainly because the service was definitely first class. The foods and drinks here were delicious, the atmosphere was comfortable, and the owner was very strict he never hesitated to throw out whoever was making trouble. Lovino was used to visit this club on weekends, but he was quite busy lately so he only had a chance to come since his last visit three weeks ago. The pressure was building up and he was more than glad to find some stress reliever tonight.

"Well, well, if it isn't Romano," an albino in his mid-twenties greeted him with a smirk from behind his glass of 'Whiskey on the Rocks'. "I was starting to wonder when you're going to show that grumpy face of yours. I think it's been three weeks. What are you up to?"

Romano was a name he always used whenever someone outside was asking for his identity. He figured it was wise not to use his real name when he was involved in a dangerous business, it was better if no one knew he was actually Lovino Vargas other than people in his circle. Being in mafia made his name was quite well-known among people in the underworld and he was not willing to take risk if some of his enemy were actually visiting the same place.

He couldn't afford to be careless and let his guard down if he wanted to stay alive at least until he was reaching thirty. And he was twenty six. There was still a good span of four years which he didn't want to spend so recklessly.

"Just busy doing some things here and there," Lovino answered vaguely, his hand was signaling the bartender to come. After ordering his usual drink, Lovino turned his attention towards the man in his company. "Any good news?"

"Nah, unless you count the news of my brother's finally getting laid, I think there's none."

"He was a virgin? How old is he?"

"Until two days ago, yes, he was," the white haired man chuckled, his red eyes glinting madly in amusement. "And he's only two years younger than me so it makes him twenty five."

"I would've never guessed that you are older than me," Lovino smirked. "Not with that childish and obnoxious behavior."

"Take one to know one."

"Bastard."

"No, I'm not a bastard. I'm Gilbert the Awesome," he said, sending the Italian a smug look that was returned with a snort. He was about to gloat some more when an arm was sneaking around his waist, pulling his body to press into another man that appeared behind him.

"Yes, you are my Gilbert the Awesome," the man murmured into Gilbert's ear.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Lovino said to the newcomer, sipping on his Martini that arrived few moments ago. "Boosting his ego would do more damage than advantage."

"You're just jealous because you're alone right now when I have this lovely young man with me," Gilbert smirked as he looked at the scowl on Lovino's face, knowing that he had hit a nail on the head. He turned his head slightly to the man that was still hugging him. "You took longer than usual to get back here. Something happen in the bathroom, Tony?"

"There was a guy who got rounded into the corner by a bunch of beautiful ladies and they were blocking the door," Antonio answered idly, his hands had made its way under the albino's shirt. Gilbert moaned at the sensation of warm hand brushing his skin, tingling spark of desire was started to cover his senses. He turned around and pulled his partner into a searing kiss. Soon, both of them were engrossed in their own world, completely oblivious to their surroundings.

Lovino took a deep breath, tried his best to just ignore the wet, sucking sound that was occurring beside him. He threw a glance around, hoping to spot someone that was his type so he could leave the club as soon as possible. It was a fun place for hanging around, but not as fun if he was alone.

Just when the thought had left his mind, a glass of drink was placed on the counter and someone took a seat right on his left. He tried to look over secretly; from the corner of his eyes he could see a tall and rather bulky man was occupying the seat.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

His voice was deep baritone with heavy accent, a childish politeness coloring his tone. Lovino shifted in his seat, his manner had forced him to look at someone he was talking to. That was when the stranger's face had come into a full view and Lovino couldn't like it better. The man was definitely good looking, platinum hair and distinctive purple eyes struck him as extraordinary plus point. He dressed casually in white button-up shirt and grey jeans, a black suit jacket was draped over his broad shoulder. With a cheery smile, all in all the man looked adorably sexy and Lovino was stupid if he let this chance slipped away.

"No, I don't," Lovino said, offering the man a small smile that was rarely shown on his rather handsome face. If only he would smile a little more often, his friends usually said.

"Then I think it would be appropriate if I treat you for a drink," the man said as he waved his hand to the bartender. "I'll have Vodka with a lot of ice. This charming fellow over here will have… Martini, isn't it?"

"Quite correct," Lovino nodded, wondering how on earth this stranger could figure out what his drink was. Martini didn't have strong smell, unlike the man that rather reeked of Vodka. He saved his thinking for sometime later when his drink arrived and decided he just had to enjoy his time.

"Are you waiting for a date?" the man asked as he took one big gulp of his drink, making Lovino winced slightly. The man must have an iron throat. "I saw you were alone since you entered the club."

"Nah, I'm just hanging around looking for someone who's good enough to keep me some company." The invitation was quite clear for someone that was used to this kind of conversation. Apparently the man was sharp enough to understand the underlying tone because he was scooting closer.

"Could I be that lucky to be someone you're looking for?" With their shoulder brushing, Lovino could make out the man's musky scent; strong enough to make him noticed it, but not strong enough to abuse his nostrils. To Lovino, it was quite pleasant smell.

"That depends." Lovino's smile turned into a suggestive leer as he tilted his head aside, faces only inches away, a breath that smelled of Vodka and what seemed like mint toothpaste was ghosting over his lips. "I'd like to be convinced first."

The man smiled wider and seconds after, his lips had descended over Lovino's. They wasted no time as Lovino parted his lips and the man gladly took his invitation, his tongue sneaked into Lovino's mouth. The twin appendage twirled around, tasting each other, sucking and nibbling. Lovino felt a hand in his neck, fingers kneading his hair and Lovino couldn't resist a moan that was escaping his mouth. Minutes ticked by, and when they finally parted, Lovino felt his tongue was a bit numb and his mind buzzing.

This man was definitely one hell of a kisser.

"Well, I'm not disappointed," Lovino murmured into the man's jaw, nipping on his flesh slightly. A low growl was heard and Lovino pressed his body closer he could feel the scorching heat that was seeping through their clothes. He didn't expect the man to suddenly yank his hair, forcing his head to tilt back, giving the man a good chance to be assaulting his neck. Lovino shut his eyes at the particular harsh suck, his body shivered with animalistic desire that was rushing all over his body.

Fuck he wanted this man so badly.

"Shall we move to a more secluded place?" The man licked his bruised skin and another moan pierced through his throat. Lovino felt his vocal cord somehow had become malfunctioning, so he could only nod in agreement. The man's cheery smile had changed into a feral grin and Lovino couldn't stop his stomach from churning in anticipation and excitement.

Tonight should be the best stress reliever he could have.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

**Axis Powers - Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**This fanfic is made for entertainment purpose only, I take no profit out of it. The story contains a homosexual relationship, some bad languages, and smut. Please do not read if any of it is against your preferences.**

**All complaints are due yesterday.**

**Please enjoy.**

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

When Lovino woke up the next morning, he felt like his body from the waist down was completely paralyzed. He lied on his back, and despite of the comforter that was covering his body, he knew that he was stark naked underneath. His companion was nowhere in sight, memory from last night slowly coming into his brain. The man had a size that almost made Lovino felt like he was virgin all over again.

He continued to stay like that for nearly an hour before attempting to move. He swore loudly as sharp pain shot through his body when he was trying to sit. He sat unmoved for another hour before he made his way to the bathroom, limping all the way there. After super hot shower and warm bath, the pain was subdued almost completely he could walk like a normal person, even though sitting on a hard surface was still hurt like bitch.

He checked out from the hotel and found that the room was booked under the man's name. He didn't really think about that the night before because his mind was clouded with lust, but now it made sense. It was the man who made reservation and Lovino didn't offer him his name so it was pretty obvious. After handing the key at the front office, he walked out of the hotel with his thought plagued by the man's name.

Ivan Braginsky. Somehow he felt that it was rather familiar.

Usually Lovino never put any attention at his partner identity because he didn't feel the need to do so. It was a one night stand anyway, why would he remember a stranger's name that most likely wouldn't meet him again? He never settled into some kind of actual relationship because with his job, it would be troublesome. Not to mention dangerous. He knew the risk of joining mafia at the first place, but that didn't necessarily mean he could drag other people into his dangerous world.

So he was fine with having sex with a total stranger. Sometimes, sex was just sex. It was a good stress reliever, great source of pleasure, but he didn't have to bear some particular feeling in order to do it. Sometimes his partner asked for his name, and Romano was what they got. He never asked for the others though. More often than not, it was just a sex between two total strangers, both only seeking pleasure that only lasted for a night. Nothing more.

But Lovino found himself wanting to meet the platinum haired man once more. Perhaps it had something to do with his extraordinary appearance, or his incredible performance, or his name. A Russian, he was almost sure, and it would explain his heavy accent. Not that he minded, it sounded rather sexy and arousing. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but still, it was the thought that counted.

The man could be anywhere in this world. He knew the man wasn't a regular customer at the club, he noted with absolute certainty that he only saw him that night for the first time. Chance for them to meet again was pretty slim and Lovino berated himself from the thought of wanting the impossible. It was supposed to be just another one night stand, something he should forget right after it was over.

It was not like last night was the best sex he ever had, he could remember several people with better performance. But it was the first time for him to feel the need of knowing more about the man he had been sleeping with. Lovino shook his head and pushed the thought at the back of his mind. He tried not to think of anything related to nonsense like love at first sight, so he associated his feeling more to a kind of curiosity.

It was three weeks since he got any sex before last night so it might trigger some weird craving for pleasure and the man was quite good. It was only natural if people were looking for the pleasurable thing they like.

Even though it didn't actually have to from the same source.

He snapped his thought when his cell rang. He huffed in annoyance after seeing the flashing ID on the screen, flipped the phone open before he put it on his ear.

"What?"

"Vee~ Is that how you greet your little brother?" A shrill voice rang through the line, the words were dragged in a whiny tone. "Father said that your mission was over last night but I didn't see you anywhere in the house. Where were you? Where are you now?"

"None of your business, Feliciano," he replied tonelessly. He didn't hate his brother to be precise, it was just he didn't like his clingy attitude. Whenever he was around, Feliciano would definitely latch onto him and nothing could annoy him more than dealing with his brother perkiness twenty four seven.

"You are so mean, Fratello." Even without looking, Lovino could say that his little brother was pouting.

"Old news," he said dismissively. "Anyway, don't you have class? How can you make a call?"

"I'm ditching class. It's Math and I don't understand a single thing anyway, so either I won't be paying attention or I'm just going to sleep if I'm in. But that's beside the point. I'm calling to ask you to pick me up after school, because—"

"No. Ask Giuseppe, it's his job as your personal driver."

"Fratello, I'm not finished yet," if it was possible, his pouting would be intensified. "You don't have to really pick me up. You just have to be there so Giuseppe would report to Father that I'm going with you even though I'm not."

"Oh, little Feliciano is getting sneaky~" Lovino sang in a mocking tone. "What's your plan?"

"None of your business, Fratello~"

"Don't pull a cheek on me or I'm not going to help."

"Vee! That's not fair!" Feliciano complained loudly and Lovino snickered. "I'm going to go to the arcade with Alfred, and Father doesn't seem to like my friendship with him, saying something along the lines of the bloody American would give me bad influence."

"Don't swear," Lovino reprimanded lightly, more to the fact that it was weird coming from his little brother's angelic mouth rather than educating him with proper manner and language.

"You swear all the time," Feliciano reminded him. He sighed. "Like being in the family isn't giving me bad influence already, what with your colorful vocabulary and Father's choice of business. So please, Fratello. Pretty, pretty please?"

"What is it for me?"

"You would take payment for helping your own little brother?"

"Blame our father for that."

"Vee…" Feliciano sounded a bit desperate now, he could imagine that the younger Vargas was flinging his arms around. "Uh… You could take the Gallardo Father gave me for my birthday."

"Deal," Lovino smirked remembering such a nice gift it was. Well, Feliciano didn't actually need it anyway so he wouldn't feel guilty of ripping him off like that. "You'll see me at the front gate thirty minutes from now. Bye."

He flipped his phone off and pocketed it before walking to the club. He left his own car last night since he was going to the hotel using the man's car. Fortunately the hotel was only ten minutes walk from the club. After reaching the basement where his car was parked, he got into his shiny black Hispano and in a span of mere second, he was out of the club and heading to his brother's school.

When he reached his destination, he saw the family's limousine was already there so their driver must've been ready to pick up the young master. He didn't approach the man though, only when the school was over and Feliciano had come out. Few minutes later the younger Vargas was bouncing on his heels, skipping towards his driver, talking animatedly with his hands flailing around him, almost taking Giuseppe's eyes in the process. The man was looking around and Lovino took that as the cue for him to make his appearance. When the man spotted him, he quickly bowed his greeting. After exchanging few words, the driver took his leave, obviously didn't have a single clue that he had been deceived. Or his master at that matter.

"Thanks, Fratello~" Feliciano squealed happily as he hugged his brother's waist tightly. "The key is in my third drawer, attached to a tomato keychain. See ya~"

And with that, he was off to wherever the place he was going to meet this Alfred guy, leaving Lovino shook his head in amusement. They were only going to an arcade but somehow it made his little brother very happy. He didn't blame him though, there was only so much entertainment he could do in a house only full of grown ups. Lovino was about to made a turn when suddenly he ran right into someone's muscular chest.

"What the hell?" Lovino exclaimed as he staggered back, the impact hurt his nose a little. He was about to yell some more when he looked up and he could see the stranger's face more clearly. He could feel his jaw slacked from what he was seeing.

Platinum tresses… purple orbs… and pale complexion… Not to mention the man's cheery smile that was so identical with the one he saw the night before.

"You're from last night!" Lovino couldn't help but feel slightly astonished at the fact that actually he did manage to meet the man again. But there was something that wasn't quite right with the whole picture, making him frowned. "Why are you wearing uniform? Are you cosplaying?"

He definitely couldn't imagine if the man was the kind of person that was into something like that, but he knew nothing of the man to make any assumption regarding of the subject. The man—Ivan—if he recalled the name correctly—looked a bit surprised at his question.

"Cosplay? No. I'm a student here."

Right now Lovino's jaw was on the floor.

"STUDENT?!" He screeched loudly, making several students looked at him strangely but Lovino was too freaked out to care. It can't be, it can't be, his mind was chanting over and over as he looked at the man with a face showing pure horror. It was always a possibility that he was lying but he was dreaded to see another student was talking to the man in question.

"Braginsky, where's my notes you borrowed last week? I need that for my next project."

"I gave them to Jones. You'll find him at the arcade."

"Right, thanks. Wanna come too?"

"I think I'll pass. See you tomorrow."

Lovino watched the exchange, feeling more and more horrified as the seconds passed by. Ivan Braginsky was a bloody student and he had laid a hand on him. A student. The fact that it was Ivan who made the first move didn't make him feel better. The fact was he had sex with a freaking underage and he actually had enjoyed it—even looking forward to the next possible encounter. He was screwed.

In more ways than that was possible.

"How… how could…" Lovino was at loss for words, simply because he wouldn't dream of Ivan as someone who was way younger than him. "How could you be a student with a face like that?" He cried in a frustrated tone, resisting the urge to bury his face on his hands. "You look too old to be a fucking student!"

No, he didn't forget to add a no offense behind his sentence. And no, he also didn't care that he had been swearing in a place full of students walking around him.

But apparently Ivan didn't care for both because his smile never faltered. "Well, I get that a lot. People always been mistaking me for someone few years older, but I have a school ID card to show them that I'm, indeed, seventeen. You want to see it too?"

"NO!" he shouted a little too loud than necessary but he was too flabbergasted at the fact that he had done a heinous crime, having sex with an underage. He loved to be in denials anyway. "If you're an underage, how could you get into that club?"

"Fake ID, of course. A lot of my friends have that."

"That is not the fucking problem here!" Lovino hissed, now he had gained some sense not to curse so openly. "You had made me become a criminal!" Being in a mafia was another thing entirely though. "Why didn't you tell me that you're almost a decade younger than me?"

"You didn't ask," was the succinct reply.

"I had no reason to!"

"Hardly my fault then."

Lovino felt a headache was blooming in his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well, good thing it was only a one night stand," he snapped before making his way past the teenager towards his car. He needed some time to clear his head of the shocking revelation that would definitely haunt his mind for weeks.

"No, wait!" Ivan said as he grabbed Lovino's wrist, effectively stopping him. "I didn't mean to just leave you this morning but I have class so I couldn't help it. I actually want to talk about last night. I don't want it to be just a one night stand."

"Too bad there's no other way."

"I wouldn't accept. I had made a big effort to get the fake ID after all and—"

"Hold it right there!" Lovino cut as the meaning of the sentence had dawned on him. "Are you saying that you get the fake ID because you want to get to me? What are you? A stalker?"

"Maybe a little on the side," he shrugged and Lovino couldn't believe he could say that so easily with an innocent smile on his face. "But it doesn't matter anymore because I had gotten what I want, and I'm going to get what I want. You will be my boyfriend."

"No."

"That wasn't a question."

"And that wasn't an argument."

"Ah, maybe I should make myself clear." He was still smiling, but suddenly Lovino felt a chill was running down his spine. The grip on his hand was tightened, not enough to cause pain, but certainly could if he decided to apply more force. He looked totally harmless, but his experience had forced Lovino to notice that the teenager was radiating violence all over his exposure. "You. Will. Be. My. Boyfriend. Understood?"

Lovino Vargas, a twenty six years old caporegime from one of the most dangerous famiglia in the world of mafia, was being forced into a relationship with Ivan Braginsky, a seventeen years old high schooler that frightened him in a single move, without any weapon attached. Having a new Gallardo didn't seem to be fun anymore.

He sure was royally screwed now, wasn't he?

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Hey, Roma! Have you waited for long?"

Lovino looked over to see his 'date' and nearly screamed. "Why the fuck are you still wearing uniform, you dumbass? Anyone could tell that you're a freaking underage and I'm going to make fool of myself!" He should've never agreed to this, he knew it.

Ivan just blinked innocently at him. "But if I went home and changed first, I'm going to be late to meet you here."

"Better late than to be thought that I'm dating a school brat."

"But you ARE dating the school brat so that hardly makes any differences."

"No one needs to know that, idiot!" Lovino snapped angrily before rubbing his face in resignation. "The very least you can do is taking off the damn jacket so people wouldn't stare at the glaring school emblem on the chest."

"Okay," Ivan smiled as he took his jacket off, leaving only his white button up shirt and red stripes tie. "So… where are we going?"

"The Italian Restaurant near the town square has delicious pasta on their menu," Lovino said before he tossed the key of his new Gallardo to the teen who caught it almost absentmindedly. "You drive."

Lovino got into the passenger seat and seconds after Ivan sat behind the wheel. He looked at him with a blank face that made Lovino looked over in irritation. "What?"

"I didn't bring my fake driving license."

"I don't care. Get on driving."

Ivan stared some more before he decided that if Lovino really didn't care then he shouldn't make a fuss over it. He turned the engine on and minutes later they were on their way towards the town square. Lovino noticed that Ivan was a pretty good driver, given that he was only seventeen years old. It made him wonder when the guy got practice to do those kind of things.

He also noted—with a lot of irritation—that it also applied for his experience in bed. The Russian wasn't on a legal age yet, how was he able to do such a good performance? Hell, even most of guys he had been sleeping with had skill nowhere near as good as half of what he had. And he remembered vaguely about that night, Ivan was downing shot after shot of Vodka and didn't even look trashed. Just what kind of life he had been into?

They had been dating for about two weeks now and Lovino hadn't found a way to end this relationship without triggering Ivan's violent streak. He was still quite disturbed at seeing how quick the teen could turn from sweet, cheerful and polite behavior into hostile, menacing and harsh attitude. He could feel that Ivan treasured him dearly, but at the same time it frightened him that the younger man would never hesitate to hurt him on a slight sign of rebellion.

But he couldn't keep this relationship any longer. Normally Lovino wouldn't think twice of giving a false identity towards his sleeping partner, since it was just sex they were looking for. However, he was having a real relationship here—though forced that was—and it felt really wrong to lie about something so fundamental like names. He still couldn't decide whether or not he was going to tell his self proclaimed boyfriend the truth when the car stopped, effectively put his thought on halt. He looked out of the window and saw that they had reached the restaurant.

"Why do you like me?" Lovino asked while waiting for their order. Ivan was staring unabashedly at him for the last five minutes and the sudden question made him blinked several times. He tilted his head aside as if contemplating his answer before he replied.

"I don't know, I just do," he shrugged airily. "People said that there's no reason to love someone. Perhaps it's love at first sight? I don't know."

"There's no such thing as love at first sight."

"There's no such thing as no such thing."

"I feel that I've known that phrase somewhere," Lovino grumbled lowly before he remembered his point. "I'll change the question then. Since when have you been stalking me? Because I'm pretty sure that the night on the club was the first time I ever saw you."

"That was the first time you saw me, but definitely not the first time I saw you," Ivan smiled. It never failed to amaze him at how the same smile could give totally different meaning and purpose. "I saw you several times when you come to the school occasionally to meet Veneziano. You two are brothers, right? I asked him few things about you, but he said that you two aren't that close so I didn't find anything useful from him. But he also mentioned that you liked to hang out in that club so I decided to see on my own. That's probably… about four or five months ago."

"Five months. You've been stalking me for five months," Lovino repeated blankly, trying hard not to look terrified by the revelation. Who the hell would stalk somebody for five bloody months? "And what makes you decide that it's time to finally make your move?"

"Maybe the fact that you're only messing around, never get into something serious no matter how good looking your partner is," Ivan said, propping his chin on his palm. "So that makes me see it as a challenge if I could turn the one night stand into something more. Or perhaps it was just my lust that had kicked me into action. It's either one or both, really."

Lovino was saved from responding when their food had arrived. He knew that Ivan didn't force him into relationship to play with him, the affection was clear in his violet twins whenever they were looking at him. However Ivan didn't know what kind of danger he was getting into by dating him. Lovino was a caporegime in his famiglia, that meant he would be going on such dangerous mission. Not to mention that he was also a good target for his enemy and he didn't want for anyone to get caught in his mess.

"Are you free this Friday?" Ivan asked in the middle of cutting his steak. "I'm planning on taking you out for dinner. What do you say?"

"Friday?" Lovino repeated, trying to recall what was the date on that day. Then he remembered. "Uh… I can't go. I have… some business to attend."

"And you can't cancel it or rearrange it to another day?"

"Most likely… no. I can't."

He had mission on that day, to assassinate an associate that had cut ties with his famiglia and joined another mafia instead. Traitor wasn't allowed to live for so long and it was a little over a week the man was still alive. He was a bit worried if Ivan would force him to go, because he really couldn't decide which was worse; his father's punishment or Ivan's wrath.

"I guess it can't be helped…" Ivan huffed slowly and Lovino's head snapped up. He didn't expect him to concede so easily without a threat or two. Should he be worried? "It's not like there's no other day to take you out for dinner. Let's just enjoy our meal, Roma."

Lovino felt a pang of guilt at hearing his fake name being spoken so earnestly. Unconsciously he had allowed this young man into his heart, deeper than anyone ever was. He knew he couldn't keep this up, he had to do something, one way or another. If he didn't want to end the relationship, sooner or later he should tell Ivan the truth. But if he wanted to protect himself and anyone around him, he must not let himself to be comfortable with the relationship any longer.

He decided to think about it some more after his on going mission was completed.

His target was the owner of Blitz Hotel and Restaurant, and he was holding a banquet on Friday night. It was impossible for him to get inside the building as a guest, so he would do a sniper job. His target was using the conference hall at the nineteenth floor, and the room he used was on the twenty first floor, three hundreds yards away from the target. It would be a little hard to track where the bullet had come from, and when somebody decided to look into the building he was in, he would be long gone from his spot.

Lovino came to his room thirty minutes before the banquet began. His room was one that without balcony so he had to make a hole on the glass wall. He took out his equipment and ten minutes later he had finished making a hole and reassembling his shotgun. He had twenty minutes left to watch out for his target movement in the room with a pair of binocular he had.

He had to do it when the room was crowded with people to make it a little harder to figure out whether the shot was done from melee or range. The long waiting was a bit painful, but forty seven minutes after the banquet started, his target was moving near the balcony. He stood there talking with a woman, right in his shot range. His finger moved, slowly pulling the trigger before—

"Hey, that's my new associate you're going to shoot."

Lovino froze in his spot and his finger stilled. His target was moving from the place he was standing, but Lovino didn't even try to follow him. A soft breathing sound behind made him too aware of the other presence in the room. The voice was painfully familiar that it terrified him to turn around. However the voice decided to speak once more.

"How horrible. You stood me up to go to a place like this? I was wondering what kind of business that was more exciting than going on a date, but I guess now I have the right idea about it."

Lovino spun around so quickly he almost knocked his gun from its place. He had pretty much a correct assumption, but now his eyes widened almost comically seeing that he was proven to be right. There, stood in the doorway was someone he just came into contact since three weeks prior, someone who had left so much impression the first time they met that made Lovino wanted to have another encounter, someone who had forced a relationship on him even though they were almost a decade apart.

"I—Ivan?"

"The one and only, dear," the teen smiled cheerfully. His hand reached behind to lock the door and he took steps approaching him, but Lovino was stunned he didn't even move. Ivan stood right in front of him and he felt sweat started trickling down on the back of his neck. "It's good that I come right in time before you shoot my precious temporary associate."

"Your associate?" Lovino repeated, feeling a little bit incredulous by the statement. "Temporary? What… what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Well… It was pretty hard to convince him that I'm going to protect his life until the favor is done, but I managed to persuade him to pretend leaving your famiglia and join me instead. He didn't betray anything so your father can accept him peacefully when he announces his comeback tomorrow."

"Just… just what?"

"Oh, perhaps I have to make a proper introduction this time," Ivan smiled wider as his hand sneaked around Lovino's waist, bringing him closer. "My name is Ivan Braginsky, Russian, seventeen years old, currently attending Hetalia Academy as an 11th grader. That's how people outside know me, but I also go under the name of Vanya Arlovsky. Does it ring a bell for you, Mr. Lovino Vargas?"

If it was possible, Lovino's eyes got even wider upon hearing the name. Vanya Arlovsky, of course he knew it too well. Everybody who was going in underworld business like him knew the name. He was the capofamiglia from the biggest Russian mafia on run, but since Lovino was only a caporegime, he didn't know more details about his profile. He certainly would've never thought that the most feared man in Russian underworld was only a fucking teenager. But it explained a lot about how he could appear very intimidating, not to mention many of his experiences that any normal teenager wouldn't have.

"Since… since when did you know… about my identity?" Unlike him, as a capofamiglia it would be a piece of cake for Ivan to look for any detailed information about him.

"Since the beginning," Ivan said as he started to caress Lovino's jaw lightly. Either the Italian was too scared to protest or just simply didn't care, he stayed still when Ivan was making his way on taking off his jacket. "I knew I had seen your face somewhere the first time I saw you at school, so I got my intelligence team to look up for your information. I gave them your picture and I got everything I need to know in less than ten minutes."

Lovino closed his eyes when Ivan started nipping on his neck, occasionally licking or sucking hard on several spots. Damn the guy had a very talented mouth, Lovino cursed in his head, mind blurring as desire was covering his senses. He remembered vaguely that he still had a mission to do, but decided that he could worry about it later as Ivan dragged him into a hot and searing kiss.

Minutes after, he was flat on his back with Ivan hovering on top of him, sprawled messily on the queen size bed in his room. His shirt was thrown somewhere on the floor and the Russian was devouring his chest like a delicious treat it was. A moan was pierced through his throat at the particular harsh suck on his hardening nipple, encouraging his partner to do the same for the other little hard nub.

"W-wait… ahn… Ivan—stop…" Lovino tried to push the devilish tongue away from his chest as he tried hard to regain his breathing. The teen licked his fingers instead, giving him a pleasant shudder from the wet and hot sensation. But he had some more questions before his mind turned into puddle and he could only spoke in a syllable. "Why… did it take you five months of stalking me first instead of attacking me right after you figured everything out?"

"I just wanted to observe for any potential rival that might come upon," Ivan grinned as he pushed Lovino's hand aside and back to what he was doing earlier. He had to push his thought aside about how good it felt when Ivan twirled his tongue on his navel so he could make out what the teen said next. "And I owe your brother too. He got an Audi and a Bentley from me to replace the Gallardo he gave you to make you show up at the school back then."

"F-Feliciano… he… he's i-involved in this…?" Damn, it was getting harder and harder to speak clearly with a hand caressing his bulging hardness outside his pants like that.

"Yeah, and it's not hard to convince him too. He said something along the lines of hitting two birds with one stone or whatever."

"T-that… manipulative b-bastard…"

Ivan didn't give him any response because his mouth was occupied with something that sent delicious sparks to Lovino's entire body, another throaty moan was heard along with few muffled curses. Ivan swallowed all of him and it took an enormous willpower of him not to come right then and there. The hot and wet cave that was covering him whole, made him almost melting with the heat. He choked on his moan when the teen started to move up and down, his tongue caressing every inch of him. His hand grabbed the sheet tightly, and with loud groan he released his essence, his body taut and rigid from the overwhelming sensation. He was slowly coming from his high when Ivan flipped him over, his hands and legs trembled as he was forced on kneeling position.

Lovino buried his face on the pillow as a long digit was inserted into his entrance, he felt the knuckles was pressing on his cheeks. Ivan took a slow, torturing pace, making it difficult for Lovino not to push his hips back to take more of him. Second finger went along with the first, emitting a loud groan from the older man.

"F-fuck!" he cried as Ivan put another finger, increasing his pace until Lovino felt himself hardened once more. His hands gave up long ago, the upper half of his torso was stuck on the bed, the sheet was stained with his sweat and dripping pre-cum. He gave a low whimper when Ivan took out all of his fingers, but was soon replaced with a moan when he felt a huge hardness pressed on his puckered hole.

"You are still as tight as ever," Ivan breathed as pushed his hips forward, the swollen head popped the ring open, followed by the whole length. Lovino clenched reflexively, ripping a low growl as Ivan bottomed out before he pushed back in. He went with the slow rhythm until both of them were adjusted with the sensation, before he increased his speed to satisfy their mutual desire. Lovino felt his pleasure had doubled when Ivan used his free hand to grab his shaft, pumping it in time with his own movement. He could only hold it for few minutes later, moaning out loud as he came all over Ivan's hand and sheet. He walls clamped down tighter and with few thrust Ivan released his load inside of his partner. He stayed still until he caught his breath before slowly pulling out. Lovino immediately collapsed on the bed and he felt the teen was following behind him.

They stayed in the afterglow for a while before Lovino's hearbeat had returned into normal. He turned over to see the young man and resisted an urge to smile fondly as he looked at the messy appearance he was displaying. His hair was tousled, few strands of his bang stuck on his flushed forehead and cheeks. He snuggled up on him and Ivan's hand was draped over him almost automatically.

"So… you also used Feliciano to go here?" he asked after few moments of silence. He knew that he no longer had a mission when what Ivan had said earlier was finally registered in his brain. It meant that the associate didn't actually betray them so he didn't need to kill him.

Well… not really.

"Mm-hm," Ivan nodded as he kissed Lovino's hair. "Your associate told me the date and Feliciano gave me information about the place you were going to use. Fortunately, the owner of this hotel is my associate so they could give me a spare key."

"So I'm currently dating a school brat who is actually a mafia leader," Lovino sighed, wondering what kind of mess he was getting into. "Does this give me a problem?"

"Well… not much," Ivan smiled as he wrapped his arms around Lovino's waist. "Perhaps your father would be mad, but once he realized that there's more benefit for him with letting his son dating the most influential man at the Russian underworld, he'll eventually stop making a fuss."

"I don't have very much choice since the beginning, do I?" Lovino muttered dryly. But when Ivan kissed his eyes lovingly, he decided that he didn't mind it that much. Instead, he wrapped his hands around the man's chest and said in a more serious tone. "I guess it will do… as long as you won't show up for date wearing uniform."

Ivan grinned. "I give no promises."

Lovino tried not to smile as he punched the teen's jaw lightly, feeling more and more content as he reviewed his situation with renewed facts. So he was a twenty six years old caporegime from one of the most dangerous famiglia in the world of mafia, being forced into a relationship with Ivan Braginsky, a seventeen years old high schooler that was actually another mafia leader with reputation that could make any grown man cried just from hearing his name.

He was screwed, indeed, but he didn't think that it was a bad thing anymore.

Right?

**~ F I N ~**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Note to Silan: So… yeah, this takes longer than I thought. Did I say three weeks? And I don't even remember when I told you that. Sorry if it's not as good as expected, I wrote this in the middle of an almost mental breakdown. I know that doesn't justify my writing if you think it's bad, I just thought perhaps you could be more lenient if you know the cause should you find there's any decrease in quality. Once again, sorry.**

**To all readers, this is probably the longest smut I've ever written. I don't think it's too bad, but tell me what you think anyway. I'll love it. Thank you for reading and see you on the next—cough—RussMano—cough—story.**

**Regards,**

**reloudypie**


End file.
